


[DV]crossoverAU短篇—Walkin’ on the Sun

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 元旦贺礼, 祝各位读者太太新年快乐, 第三章开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 我要用最不寻常的方式写这篇文，2020年给我亲爱的全体读者太太的贺礼这篇是《高能预警》（后期或许更名）和《哥哥们的群聊》crossover番外，正所谓，AU自己AU的AU，是彻底放飞自我的表现（从这个意义上讲，此篇可以称为“送给读全我文的所有可爱太太们”，哈哈哈有些前因后果真的是读过更欢乐）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. It aint no joke Id like to buy the world a toke

**Author's Note:**

> 第二章1：1开水点梗，偷哥
> 
> PS：认真的说，今次配歌（歌如题目），让我忍不住嬉皮起来，哈哈哈哈，要不写个嬉皮士的哥和蛋（喇叭裤+真丝上衣+黑墨镜+老式面包车+双眼迷离飞叶子+收音机肩上扛），全力证明DV的兼容性，阿西吧，心中就突然冒出披头士走斑马线的照片，哥双手插兜低着头在前面，蛋扛着音响走中间，崽崽抬手遮阳光殿后（可以用我的创意，但麻烦跟我说一声，多句话的事），OK，FLAG立起来，下一短篇是民谣AU（反正早就想写乐队相关的AU了，咩哈哈哈哈哈）

但丁，这个来自英国的但丁（详见《群聊》设定）正愁眉苦脸盯着远处灯光下白花花的肉体，粗眉聚成一团，嘴角拉至脸外，目光，恨不得化为飞剑把在场所有人通通射穿。

他妈的，这叫什么事！

太郁闷了，而这一切糟心又不能吐槽的窝囊要从3天前的一则通告说起。

“你在看什么？”  
大清早，维吉尔竟然没有带着老花镜翻阅《金融时报》，反而神情专注的研究面前看起来明显是临时装订的一叠A4纸，翻卷页面被粗钢针以最随意的方式固定。虽然外表不符合维吉尔一贯精致的审美标准，但内容想必是十分精彩，精彩到可以让人失神的地步，因为他亲爱的哥哥维持一动不动的放糖姿势已掀了2页。

但丁笑着扶住对方手腕，把盛满细小粉末的银勺推到咖啡杯上，倾斜，然后握住有点冰凉的手指搅动黑色液体，整个过程，他哥连头都没舍得抬一下。

可把你认真坏了！

他撇撇嘴，端起咖啡，大声吸了一口。照理说，这个时候他哥应该愤怒的夺过咖啡，指责但丁的无耻和懒惰。可今天真是奇怪，维吉尔只是面无表情的抬头看了一眼，又立马低下，仿佛自己偷喝咖啡这件事跟眼前的文章相比，微小的不值得分出精力。

靠！被无视的感觉！

于是他清了清嗓子，再次问道，“你在看什么？”

“一个剧本，”又翻了一页，“我的戏份。”

“你的戏份？”好奇的转过去，侧头，在不打断对方阅读的前提下，轻轻撩起封皮，瞄了一眼。这一看不打紧，但丁激动得直接打翻咖啡，泼了维吉尔一头。

棕色粘液滴滴答答从银发上滑落，维吉尔依旧面无表情，但眼圈周围不断收紧的肌肉表明，但丁的下一句话很重要，说不好，就会血溅三尺，将整个餐厅重新渲染。

可他管不了那么多，现在，对但丁来说，满脑子只要一个，唯一一个，闪亮的信号。所有神经齐心协力推动勇气，在舌尖汇聚，成功引爆，炸出一句怒吼，“监狱剧？！而且这题目，DV？！V是你，谁是D？”

维吉尔愣了一下，眨眨眼，用干净纸巾吸附刘海上的水珠，他估计是没想到但丁在犯错后还敢如此蛮横的跟自己讲话，结果就是他被对方突然乍现的威武震撼，凌乱中，说出了实情，“The Cell的但丁。”

然后就看自己的但丁惊慌失措捂住头，大吼大叫，内容一如往常，语无伦次且毫无逻辑，“我靠，WHY！不是，我艹，他妈的，为什么是他！啊啊啊啊，艹！靠！”

12月30日

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

9：00

但丁（公关）：图片@但丁（脑细胞）你他妈的给老子滚出来

但丁（黎明）：这是什么

但丁（海热）：哈哈哈哈哈我知道，这是剧本（尼禄大笑），我就想着你什么时候出来呢

但丁（公关）：你他妈的也知道，为什么不告诉我！

但丁（海热）：哥不让我说啊，因为这是哥说漏嘴我才知道的，哥嫌弃我嘴碎，逼着我发毒誓，所以你都不知道，前几天可把我憋坏了，真想偷偷提醒你（尼禄偷笑）

但丁（公关）：我真是他妈的，要你们有什么用@所有人，还有哪个王八蛋知道！

但丁（成王）：都他妈的不知道什么事，要怎么回答你？@但丁（海热）到底什么事

但丁（公关番外）：总而言之就是他哥接了个本子，内容是R18的prison，听听这个主题，大概就是只能以HBO深夜剧播放的感受

但丁（黎明）：我靠，这么劲爆的内容，剧本你看了？

但丁（海热）：我来落井下石，演对手戏的不是他

但丁（公关）：@但丁（公关番外）你他妈的又是从哪看的

但丁（成王）：我就只有一个问题，有床戏吗

但丁（公关番外）：哥哥们专门建了一个讨论剧本的群，因为一开始不知道选谁比较合适，@但丁（成王）看看这个题目，不要问废话

但丁（另一个）：我靠啊，我现在心情很复杂.........

但丁（盆栽）：我靠啊，我现在有好多问题.........

但丁（公关）：我他妈的@但丁（公关番外）剧本发过来给我看看

但丁（成王）：我靠刚刚信息量好大，我还有一个问题，为什么选他，为什么！我不理解

但丁（黎明）：所以你纠结的地方既不在@但丁（公关番外）为什么会有剧本，也不在都到现在了@但丁（公关）还没看到剧本，以及他哥为啥接这个剧本，你的问题就是这么多候选人，怎么就不选你呢？

但丁（成王）：摸着良心说话，你们哪个不是这么想的

但丁（公关）：去你们的！

但丁（另一个）：所以现在进行到哪一步了

但丁（公关番外）：你是指上床还是？？？

但丁（海热）：当然是床戏（尼禄坏笑）

但丁（黎明）：你们别刺激他了，我感觉他要提刀杀人了

但丁（盆栽）：我是真的好奇，哥为什么会同意，另外，选择标准是什么

但丁（公关）：真不知道为什么我还要呆在这里听你们嘲讽

但丁（成王）：等等，别走，我有个问题，哥哥们既然有群在讨论这件事，哥哥们是怎么想的，我是指@但丁（脑细胞）你哥是怎么想的


	2. But if the offer is shun you might as well be walkin on the sun

第二节的内容等开水亲的文出来，我自然会补上，因为第二节就是偷哥被拒环节

PS：每一节题目都是歌词

第一节：不开玩笑，我想请这世界抽口烟

第二节：如果你拒绝，你还不如去太阳上跳舞

第三节：这场爱的突袭早已熄火，又卷土重来


	3. This is a love attack I know it went out but its back

他先鬼鬼祟祟探头瞟了一眼，炉火炉正旺，维吉尔系着围裙背对自己，扬起手中砸肉锤，坚定、精确的袭击案板，将胡萝卜砸了个稀巴烂，然后拿着尖刀将残液刮进大铁锅。

他不由得咽口吐沫，赶紧屁颠颠的把脏衣服换掉。

这下好了，他哥都用锤子砸胡萝卜了，这个暗示能不能再直接点？

“我说，”他终于把自己收拾得有个人样，摇摇晃晃来到厨台旁，从菜篮里捡出一个洗干净还未被碎尸的番茄，咬一口，以掩饰自己的紧张，“你回来的好早啊？怎么也不说一下，我去接你啊！”鼓着腮帮故意含糊不清的转移责任。

维吉尔目不斜视，飞速抬手，在自己刚张嘴第二口还没咬下前，把番茄夺来，放于案板，一锤，结束。

靠！

“哈哈哈，是罗宋汤吗？罗宋汤也没必要这么碎，对了，你买面包片了吗？需要我出去吗？”

这火开得也忒大，空气很是燥热，他想找个借口溜走。

“但丁，”维吉尔还是不看他，“你话太多，闭嘴。”

哦，走不掉了。

妈的。

两人陷入沉默。

尴尬。

好吧，大概是他一人尴尬，走又不能走，话也不能说，而维吉尔似乎也不打算主动询问。

气氛越来越微妙，就有一种我做了错事，我想道歉，可我不知道怎么开口，我在等你斥责我，可你或许另有想法，一些我不知道的想法。我仿佛是鱼缸里的鱼，明明看到热起的平底锅和飞溅的橄榄油，知道死期将至，可是不知道何时，以何种方式变成餐桌的一道菜，这种煎熬真是痛苦。

于是只能干等着看维吉尔做饭。

他哥掏出一个外形奇怪的水果，左手按住棕绿色凹凸不平的表面，右手平推刀刃用力划动，可能是力道问题，也或许是刀刃遇到突然阻力，反正就是胳膊一抖，尖刀破出果肉划向虎口。

“呲，”丢下刀，准备捂住伤口。

可他动作更快，一把拽住手腕拉过来，嘴巴含着伤口，舌尖卷起残留的果汁和血液，一同咽下。

忽然停住，这种熟悉感，宛如电流瞬间激起他沉底的记忆。

那些梦中碎片，有时就像冬天里的雪花，在空中变为一个个晶莹的六边形，飘至掌心，可尚未来得及仔细观察就被过高的体温快速融化......

但丁舒舒服服在床头靠好，招招手，一个浑身赤裸一丝不挂，仅在乳尖和包皮挂有铃铛的维吉尔从床尾慢慢爬上，像条柔软细滑的白蛇，扭动腰肢，缠上大腿。

他通常会让对方先舔一会儿鸡巴，只为欣赏自己粗大的生殖器被笨拙却努力吞咽的模样。他哥哥在这方面真是令人惋惜的缺少天赋，明明嘴巴那么利索，讲起哲理头头是道，可偏偏在口交上总是把握不住喘气与吸吮的恰当时机，常常弄得因缺氧而昏厥（当然这部分责任也在自己，是他过于纵情而忽略了某些细节）。不过，最影响体验的是深度不够，卵蛋和小半截肉棒还露在外面，对方就已表现得痛苦反呕。

所以，这只是前戏，保持热度（说实话，但丁单是看着维吉尔水润的屁股和修长的身材，就能硬得跟个铁杵似的）。

感觉差不多了，他把背下枕头丢开，完全躺平，命令“玩偶”主动骑上来。

维吉尔已被训练的非常听话，但丁甚至不需开口，就一个眼神即可。

他单手抱头垫住脑袋，从容不迫观看对方分开双腿跨在腰上。漂亮指头探入身后，半眯眼睛，睫毛微颤，另一只手扶着但丁9英寸的长鸡巴瞄准门户敞开的屁眼缓缓降低臀部。即使被连续操过多次，富有弹性的肛门也能迅速恢复。但丁是挺开心的，他喜欢感受阴茎慢慢破开肉穴的触感（总是这么温暖又紧致，像用锐利的黄油刀插入松软的面包条）。可受苦的是维吉尔，对方咬着唇边，仿佛下定什么决心般绷住下巴，用内壁研磨肉柱扩宽肠道，退出向下，更深更沉，一寸一寸，直至巨物缓缓埋入体内。

“啊！”

丰满臀瓣终于挤压着肿胀肉球，将雄性的特征紧紧含住，维吉尔抖动双肩向后甩头，把脖颈拉出一条完美弧线。呻吟中带着一份欣喜和放松，再配合不断作响的铃声，瞬间让自己的鸡巴硬出一个新高度。他不给对方调整间隙，猛地腰部用力，使劲向上一顶。

“啊！”维吉尔顿时吓得惊叫起来，双手慌忙扶住但丁坚实的腹肌，稳住差点倾倒的身体，抬眼，目光含水有点不满。

他忍不住咧嘴偷乐，伸手拍了拍圆屁股说，“快点，自己动。”

虽然不太情愿，可还是顺从的上下抬起套弄阴茎，摆动薄腰，收缩肠腔，利用腿上肌肉控制屁股，均匀起伏。软绵绵的玉枝拍打小腹，铃铛嗡嗡摩擦绒毛，维吉尔已被玩得仅靠后面就能高潮，而前面这根就成了单纯的养眼摆设，在后庭悸动被一波波热浪般浓稠精液浇灌时，漂亮阴茎也会微微翘起象征性的洒出几股水花。

眼前场景太过诱人，但丁全神贯注看对方蹲下身体，用狭窄缝隙将自己突着青筋的鸡巴完整吞食，进进出出，带出淫液和红色肠肉。肛门搅动肉棒，湿热小洞像个贪吃的怪物，抚摸、按压、挽留，丈量他的长度，感知他的热度，体会他的脉搏，吸取他的生命，仿佛渐渐吞噬了他的全部。

天啊，这就是抹大拉的玛利亚！

但丁突然萌生一股想要彻底占有的强烈欲望，这感觉是如此激烈，以至于他脑袋发懵，耳朵发鸣。

我希望这个梦永远继续，不会结束，这样我就能随时随地拥抱他，侵犯他，感受我在他体里跳动，感受他在我身外游走，我们生命相连，灵魂相通，以最疯狂的方式性交，以最暴力的方式结束。

这就是我们的必经之路。

“但丁！”

“嗯？”

“放开！”

“怎么了嘛，抱抱还不行？！这就过分了！”

“。。。。”

他把维吉尔牢牢固定，搂在怀里，用腾出的手指捏住对方圆润挺翘的窄下巴，然后飞快如蜻蜓点水般啄了下丰润的嘴唇。看银色睫毛晃晃，蓝眼球无奈又认命的翻动。

旎旖春梦固然好，可他还是喜欢面前这个肯让自己亲吻的倔强哥哥。

结束语：所以啊，偷什么哥，还是自己哥哥最好


End file.
